Private Dance
by britishtoatea
Summary: 2pFr/2pUk. Basically PWP. Takes place after Arthur seduces Francis in his cancan dress.
1. Chapter 1

"_I SAID HOIST THAT SKIRT." _

"YES SIR SORRY SIR!" Arthur couldn't help but giggle as he pranced up the stairs, skirt hoisted up and swishing just right, ever so often flashing Francis sights of his ruffled pink panties. His plan had worked, worked well. Yes. This was good.

It was only a few moments after he'd entered the bedroom, just enough time to turn around to face the door, and Francis was upon him. Their lips met in a hungry, desperate kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, let his fingers stray up to grip at his hair.

Francis' hands had already found their way under his ruffled skirt and were palming him none too gently through his panties. Arthur broke away from the kiss, let out a soft moan as Francis slowly slid those panties down his thighs.

Arthur pressed a hand to Francis chest, a smirk on his face as he backed away from him slowly, his gaze never straying from Francis' eyes as he sat himself on the bed. He slid his panties down his legs, slid his feet out of his heels and licked his lips. Francis' arousal was obvious to Arthur, tented in the front of his pants.

Yes… he'd get what he wanted soon enough. They both would. Francis took a step towards him, and Arthur held up his finger. "Wait… I want you to watch me." The grin that grew on Francis' face was perfect. Arthur took a moment to commit it to memory and slid off his gloves, held them delicately between his thumb and forefinger before dropping them off to the side.

Arthur flashed a cheeky smile before rolling onto his belly to reach for the lube in the bedside table. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Francis had stayed put before he lifted himself onto his hands and knees, his ruffled skirt to one side, giving Francis a splendid view of his rear. His small hands popped the cap on the bottle, poured a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching back and sliding his now lube covered finger down the cleft of his ass.

The sound of a belt hastily being undone and ripped from its loops was not missed by Arthur as he slid his finger into himself, let out a small gasp at the feeling. He certainly hoped Francis would enjoy the show, but… judging by the sounds of pants being undone, he had a pretty good idea that this was being well received by its audience.

Arthur moaned softly as he teased himself, withdrew his finger to trace circles around the outside of his hole before slipping in back in, pressing it as deep as he could at this angle, in and out. "Oooooooooh~" He let out a loud moan as he dipped in a second, felt his muscles stretch to accommodate the new addition and dipped down, rested his forehead on his forearm as he stretched himself.

Francis stood behind him, his hand on his cock and eyes fixed on that sinfully perfect ass. It wasn't often that Arthur was in a mood for something like this, for giving him a show and he would be damned if he passed up this opportunity.

He paused for a moment, reached down into his pocket for his cell phone. Yes… this was a perfect opportunity. His hands fumbled only for a moment in opening his camera application, and he smirked as he snapped a photo, used his digital zoom to snap another, a closer up shot of Arthur's fingers in his ass. Perfect. Arthur would be none the wiser.

Francis squeezed his member before slipping the phone back into his pocket and felt the blush in his cheeks darken as Arthur moaned out his name, loud and unashamed. "Fraaaaancis…" it went straight to his groin and he felt himself harden even more in his hand. He wanted to fuck that ass, fuck it hard and fast and make Arthur scream.

Arthur had forgotten to pay attention to Francis as he lost himself in the pleasures of his fingers until he felt large hands grip his hips. He faltered, withdrew his digits and hastily reached around for the lube and thrust it back with an urgency he hadn't even been aware of. His heart thumped in his chest in anticipation as that bottle was taken from him and he braced himself on his forearms.

Francis entered him in one swift movement and Arthur couldn't stop the loud, "Yeeeeessssss!" that left him. Francis' hands were back on his hips, gripping him tightly and "Aaaaaaaaaah!" it hurt in all the right ways when he pulled back out, all the way to the head only to thrust back in.

Arthur's fingers gripped the sheets below him as he cried out to the almost brutal way Francis was moving inside him. "Aaaah~ Nnnnngh… Fraaancis! J-just like that!" Yes… hard and fast and just that way he'd hoped for tonight. Arthur's hips rocked back, encouraging the Frenchman in his rough pace.

Arthur's moans were deafeningly loud, just like Francis liked it. They moved together, Francis grunting softly and Arthur nearly screaming out his pleasures at the top of his lungs, "Yeeees! Faster! Oooooooh, Right there! Fraaaancis!" It was music to his ears. Arthur was a trembling, quivering mess and Francis was almost positive the younger man was drooling. He gripped him tighter, Arthur was almost certainly going to be bruised tomorrow, shifted his angle to allow him in just a bit deeper.

Arthur could feel that familiar, hot prickling inside him. He was so close, not going to last much longer with the brutal pace Francis had set for them. "F-Francis! Oooooooh, please!" His body clenched tightly around Francis' girth, relaxed a moment later and Francis groaned out above him as he reached around, took Arthur's cock in his hand.

Francis stoked him, fast and hard, matched the pace set by their desperation perfectly and threw his head back. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fraaaaaancis!" His orgasm hit him dead on, flowed through him like a wildfire as his come surged from his cock. Francis wasn't far behind him, filled him with his essence after just a few more shallow thrusts.

They panted together, Francis slumped over Arthur's back, one hand still resting on his hip and Arthur shuddering against the bed. They stayed that way, just a while longer before Francis recovered enough to pull his softening length from Arthur, who wasted no time afterwards in crashing to the bed, his knees finally collapsing from under him.

Francis flopped beside him, his chest heaving and his arm flung over his eyes as he worked to catch his breath. Arthur giggled softly beside him, slowly sat himself up and laughed out, "Are you ready for round two?"


	2. Chapter 2

Francis stared at Arthur with a look of disbelief. Round two? Already? How could he already be ready for more? He was never going to understand how Arthur could bounce back so fast. He rested his arm over his eyes, took a breath. "Christ Arthur…"

Arthur was smiling at him, his lips drawn up into a seductive grin as he slid out of his dress, much more gracefully than he should have been able to. His garter belt and stockings still clung to his now nude form as he crawled forward, slid himself up to straddle Francis' waist.

Arthur knew, of course, that Francis needed a bit more time than he to recuperate, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his own fun in the mean time. He busied himself with undoing the buttons on the Frenchman's shirt, opened each one carefully, slowly exposing more and more of his chest. He took in the sight of Francis below him, his shirt splayed open, chest exposed and smiled.

It didn't matter that Francis was giving him an odd look as he spread his hands out on his chest, slowly explored the contours of his skin, the dips in his ribs. Arthur wanted to touch everything. He wanted to feel every bit of Francis as if it were the first time.

He dipped down, placed a soft kiss upon the Frenchman's collarbone, kissed his way up to Francis' neck. His movements were slow, much slower than the fervor he'd felt before when he'd marched up the stairs. No…

Arthur's teeth gently nibbled on Francis' neck, tugged at his flesh lovingly, tenderly as one of his hands slid up to run through his hair. He loved this man's hair, loved how it felt under his fingertips and how it slid between his digits as he combed them through.

He felt Francis sigh beneath him and he trailed his kisses and nips up the side of his chin to his lips. He whispered against them, his voice husky and low, "Touch me, Francis…" He slid his tongue along his lover's lower lip, took it gently between his teeth and slowly pulled away. "Run your hands up my thighs…"

The command seemed to bring Francis to life. His hands reached out, one on each thigh and he ran them up, back down, before Arthur spoke again. "One hand… bring it up, to my back, touch me everywhere, Francis… feel my skin under your fingers…"

Arthur's body was coming to life, reacting to the touches from Francis' rougher hands. He rutted against him let his body react the way it wanted as sought out the friction it so desired. "I want you, Francis. I want you to feel me… feel my skin… memorize how hot it is under your touch."

He could feel Francis falter, didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from the man below him. Francis wanted him too; he could feel it hard against his backside. He kept going. "You want me Francis, I know you do. I can feel it. You want inside me, don't you? You want me to all around you." He pressed back, rubbed himself against the erection behind him.

Arthur connected their lips again before Francis could answer him. Francis' hands were getting rougher with him, pressing into his hips like a vice. "Calm down… gentle… I'm fragile… Don't break me. Soft touches slow… Just feel me, Francis… Don't rush it… Take your time… explore me… Slow, gentle… Explore everywhere you can reach…"

Francis didn't hesitate. His hands wandered, down Arthur's rump, up his back, squeezed his thigh, caressed his waist, up the cleft of his ass. He did as he pleased, touched Arthur everywhere he could reach, surprised himself with how erotic just listening to and touching Arthur was. He'd never expected just feeling Arthur's body lean into his touches would make him want the pink haired man atop him so bad.

Arthur teased Francis' lips with his own, kissed him and teased him with his tongue before he pulled back, sat himself upright. "I want you to guide yourself into me. Be slow… Be gentle…" He lifted himself up, took a slow breath to prepare himself as Francis guided the head of his length to Arthur's entrance, pressed it in with a deliberate slowness.

Arthur released his breath as he let himself sink down onto Francis, a content smile on his face. "D-Don't stop touching me… Watch me… I want you to see how good you make me feel… I want you to see it on my face… Listen to me… Listen to the sounds I'm making because you feel so good…" Francis hands were on his hips once more, slowly running up and down his waist.

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut as he began to rock his hips atop Francis. He was going slow, so slow it was almost maddening to said man inside him. But he did as he was told, watched Arthur's face, listened to the soft moans and gasps that came from Arthur.

He wasn't being nearly as loud as he normally was, which at first Francis thought was extremely odd. It wasn't until Arthur moaned out his name, his tone shaky and breathless, that it hit him, they weren't just fucking this time. This was something far more intimate. This was love making. Arthur was loving him with his body.

The realization brought a whole new level of pleasure to this, sent a shiver down his spine. He began to rock his hips up, into Arthur, matched his slow, easy pace. He could see Arthur was enjoying this, could see the pleasure written all across his face, the way his mouth hung open with a slight smile on his lips, the way his brows were furrowed together… Arthur was right to tell him to watch.

Arthur's tempo wavered and he gasped out, choked on his breath as Francis began to rub against that spot inside him. He opened his eyes, looked down at Francis and wet his lips. He was still watching. The knowledge of that filled Arthur with another kind of pleasure. His body quivered, trembled at the overload of emotions swelling inside him.

He angled himself, so Francis would hit that spot with each movement, moaned out his name again and again, every time their bodies came together. Francis groaned beneath him, his hands gripped Arthur's hips more firmly as his upward rocking became a bit more erratic. Arthur knew Francis was close. He always knew how to read Francis' body.

He felt his own climax coming, felt it pooling in his groin, growing hotter with every movement of his hips. "Don't close your eyes… Watch me… I want you to see what you do to me Francis…" His words were laced with something other than lust, something far more important that Francis couldn't quite put his finger on.

Francis stared up at Arthur, forced himself to keep his eyes on his face as he felt himself tip over the edge as Arthur clenched around him. He forced his gaze to remain, to watch as Arthur's face contorted with the pleasure as he reached his peak and spilled himself. Arthur didn't scream, he didn't cry out. Francis shook with the power of Arthur's silent, shivering exhale of air at his climax.

They both went still, both fought to catch their breath under the enormity of the emotions they both were feeling, that neither dared speak of. Francis lazily rubbed small circles into Arthur's thigh, still stared at Arthur's face. Arthur was crying. Silent tears were spilling from his eyes and running down his cheeks. Francis panicked for just a moment, until he also noticed that Arthur was still smiling.

Francis slowly reached up, wiped away those tears before he caressed Arthur's soft cheek. Arthur couldn't stop himself from nuzzling into the touch. The sat like that for a few moments as Arthur's tears subsided. He'd been overwhelmed with his emotions. He opened his eyes, turned them down to look back at Francis and their gazes met.

Arthur dipped down, brought their lips together once more as he lifted his body up and off Francis. He didn't speak after, didn't dare say a word for fear that he'd break their unspoken rule about their feelings for each other. He simply rested himself beside Francis, curled his body around him and rested his head against his chest.

Francis didn't mind, not now, not after that. He wrapped an arm loosely around Arthur's waist, drew the covers up over them and closed his eyes.


End file.
